The Prince
by Kropi
Summary: Dibalik sifat dinginya itu, aku tau ia begitu banyak menyimpan luka. Adik ku, adik kecil ku yang selalu menjerit saat aku mengganggu kegiatan main gamenya itu kini berubah, dunia memang menuntut nya untuk selalu tampil sempurna. Tapi aku tidak, aku hanya ingin melihatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri KYUSUNG & HOMIN crak couple
1. Chapter 1

"Yang Mulia terimalah salam hormat dari kami!" Teriakan salah satu pengawal kerajaan itu membuat masyarakat yang tadinya ribut itu seketika hening dan langsung membungkuk.

"Min-ah" Cicit Yunho tak kala mata musangnya itu menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Changmin-ah" Yunho hanya bisa melihat sosok itu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, tanganya merayap memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak kencang. Kenapa detakan ini terasa menyakitkan?

**Kropi**

**Present**

"**The Prince"**

**Pairing : Cho kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin & Other**

**Genre : Angst & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Lengt : One Shoot**

**Disclaimer : They're belong's to God. But this ff is mine**

**Warning : Typo's, BL, Crak pair**

**Summary : Dibalik sifat dinginya itu, aku tau ia begitu banyak menyimpan luka. Adik ku, adik kecil ku yang selalu menjerit saat aku mengganggu kegiatan main gamenya itu kini berubah, dunia memang menuntut nya untuk selalu tampil sempurna. Tapi aku tidak, aku hanya ingin melihatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri KYUSUNG & HOMIN**

**Kropi **

**19 Juni 1986 13.30**

"Kyuhyun hyung mu akan pulang malam ini, persiapkan dirimu" Kyuhyun tetap melenggang pergi meninggalkan appanya yang tengah berbicara kepadanya.

"Jung Kyuhyun dimana sopan santunmu?!" Langkah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti tak kala mendengar teriakan sang appa yang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia" Nada dingin itu kembali keluar dari mulut kyuhyun, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Kyu..." Tn. Jung tampak mematung ketika ia kembali mendengar suara dingin anaknya yang di tunjukkan kepadanya. Jantungnya berdetak sakit ketika kembali mengigat nada-nada dingin yang selalu di keluarkan anaknya itu.

"Kyu maafkkan Appa..." Cicitnya yang tedengar sarat akan luka

_Dahulu, anak manisku menghilang_

_Di tengah badai salju di saat aku di sibukkan oleh berbagi dokumen_

_Yunho menangis keras, hati ku sesak takut terjadi sesuatu kepadanya_

_Aku tak bisa mencarinya, posisiku yang sebagai raja saat itu tak mengijinkan ku untuk mencari anakku sendiri._

_Aku dan yunho terus berdoa kepada tuhan, kami takut ia kedinginan di luar sana_

_Namun hati ini menjadi begitu lega saat ia dengan bibir pucatnya datang padaku dan memeluk tubuhku_

_Suaranya yang lemah terdengar "Maafkan Kyunie Appa"_

_**19 Juni 1986 15.45**_

_"Kyuhyuuuun!" Kyuhyun baru saja terduduk tak kala suara yang sudah tak asing baginya itu terdengar dari arah belakangnya._

_"Kyu.." Suara itu terdengar jelas sekarang, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sosok namja manis yang kini tengah berdiri di samping kirinya itu._

_"Coba kau lihat ini, lucukan?" Suara bernada ceria yang di keluar oleh sang lawan bicara membuat kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah._

_"Apanya yang lucu dari binatang membosankan itu Kim-ah" Namja manis yang di panggil Kim itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut._

_"Tapi kata _ahjussi penjualnya, Kura-kura itu melambangkan ke Abadian.." Kim menaruh kura-kura yang tadi di pegangnya itu di atas pangkuannya ketika ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Apa hanya karena itu kau memutuskan untuk membelinya?" Kyuhyun mengusap tempurung kura-kura itu perlahan. Kim mengangguk semangat, Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam itu bergoyang seirama dengan gerakkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau Kyu dalam hidup ini aku selalu mengiginkan sebuah keabdian yang bisa membuatku merasakan hidup lebih lama, aku ingin seperti Kura-kura ini yang bisa hidup hingga ratusan tahun" Kim tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tapi jika kau bisa hidup ratusan tahun dan aku tidak, kita akan perpisah Kim-ah. Aku pasti akan meniggalkanmu lebih dahulu, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut kepala Kim yang kini tengah menatap kearahnya, sebelum Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan arah pandangnya kearah depan.

'_Justru karena itu Kyu, aku tidak mau meninggalkan mu terlebih dahulu' _ sosok yang bernama asli Kim Jongwoon itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terluka, tapi hanya hitungan detik sebelum pandangan itu kembali menjadi pandangan ceria khas seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"ayo kita lepaskan kura-kura ini di sungai itu" Kim berteriak semangat sebelum menyeret Kyuhyun kearah sungai buatan yang ada di depannya.

**Kropi **

**19 Juni 1986 20.00**

**Ruang Tamu – Istana**

Suasana ruang tamu itu terasa sangat hening saat hanya ada dua orang yang berada disana. Dua orang kakak beradik yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Apa kabar mu Kyunie?"

"….."

Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat tidak ada respon dari adiknya, ia menggapai salah satu tas yang tadi di bawanya dan membukanya.

"Coba lihat apa ini? Ini sengaja hyung belikan untukmu Kyunie, apa kau suka?" Yunho tersenyum ketika adiknya melirik kearahnya, tapi senyum itu perlahan memudar ketika Kyuhyun berdiri dan mulai melangkah meniggalkannya sendiri.

"Kyunie?"

"….."

Merasa akan sia-sia jika hanya memanggil Kyuhyun, Yunho pun mulai berdiri dan menggejar sang adik.

"Jung Kyuhyun ada apa dengan mu?" Ucap Yunho setelah ia berhasil menangkap salah satu tangan Kyuhyun dan menahannya.

"Ada apa dengan ku? Aku baik-baik saja, seperti yang ku lihat hyung"

"Kau seperti bukan adik ku, adik ku tidak seperti ini" Yunho memandang Kyuhyun kecewa, suaranya bahkan terdengar lirih di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Suara yang terdengar sinis itu berhasil menyentak Yunho, sungguh yang berada di depannya itu bukan adiknya yang dikenalnya dulu.

"Kyunie.."

**Sreet **

Dengan sekali hentakan Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman Yunho pada tanganya.

"Jika kau ingin adikmu kembali, pergilah kemasa 10 tahun yang lalu dan peluklah adikmu itu ketika ia merasa tidak ada orang yang melindunginya lagi!" Suara bernada dingin dari Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Yunho merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam di hatinya.

"Kyu-kyunie.."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu Yang Mulia, aku membencinya!"

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi meninggalkan hyungnya yang mematung didepannya.

_Aku masih mengigatnya dengan jelas saat adikku yang manis itu menjerit histeris karena ulahku yang menganggunya._

_Aku masih mengigatnya dengan jelas saat adikku yang manis itu tertawa riang ketika menjahili salah satu pelayan di istana._

_Aku masih mengigatnya dengan jelas saat adikku yang manis itu menghilang di tegah badai salju, aku dan appa sangat ketakutan saat itu, takut terjadi sesuatu kepadanya._

_Dan aku hanya bisa menangis bahagia saat ia akhirnya kembali dan memeluk appa, dan kemudian ia menatap kearah ku "hyung kenapa kau menangis, aku sudah pulang hyung. Aku disini"_

**Kropi **

**Brakk **

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya keras, ia mengepalkan tanganya. Matanya memerah saat ia kembali teringat perkataannya kepada hyungnya tadi.

"Maafkan aku hyung..." Tubuh yang selalu terlihat kuat itu kini terlihat sangat rapuh, perlahan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan menjadikan pintu sebagai sandarannya.

**Kyuhyun pov **

Maafkan aku hyung, maaf jika ucapanku tadi menyakitimu. Aku hanya kecewa akan keputusan mu dulu... keputusan mu yang lebih memilih pergi meniggalkan ku di banding melindungiku disini.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

**Flashback on **

**Januari 1976**

"Hyung... kumohon jangan pergi.." Yunho mengelus lembut rambut adiknya yang berumur 12 tahun itu.

"Hyung harus pergi kyunie, ini tugas hyung sebagai putra mahkota. Hanya 4 tahun dan hyung akan menemui Kyunie lagi di istana" Yunho menberikan senyuman yang tulus kearah adiknya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ini tidak adil! Hyung akan pergi dengan Jungsoo hyung sekarang, sedangkan aku akan tinggal sendiri disini!" Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah adiknya yang terbilang kekanakan di usianya yang menginjak 12 tahun.

"Lihat apakah ini sikap seorang namja 12 tahun? Merengek tidak mau di tinggalkan hyungnya" Kyuhyun seketika diam, tidak melancarkan aksi protesnya lagi.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Ini yang membuat hyung menyetujui untuk bersekolah di luar negri selama 4 tahun, hyung ingin kau bersikap dewasa Kyuhyun. Dengan adanya hyung yang selalu di sisi mu selama ini membuat mu menjadi anak yang manja, dan hyung tidak suka itu!"

"Jungsoo apakah semuanya sudah siap?" Yunho menatap Jungsoo yang sendari tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ne Yang mulia, pesawat anda sudah siap" Jungsoo menjawab pertanyaan yunho dengan mata yang terfokus kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah menunduk dihadapannya.

"Ayo kita pergi" Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya yunho beranjak pergi menuju pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya ke inggris.

**Tap tapp tapp**

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berjalan kearahnya, sungguh ia berharap hyungnya lah yang datang menghampirinya. Tapi angannya itu musnah tak kala sosok Jungsoo yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kami akan pergi Pangeran, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganguk mengerti saat Jungsoo berbicara kepadanya.

**Sreet **

"Aku tau semuanya yang kau alami di luar sana, aku yakin kau bisa menghadapinya Pangeran. Aku tau kau bukan anak yang lemah kau adalah Pangeran korea selatan yang kuat. Kami berangkat Pangeran" Kyuhun hanya bisa menatap Jungsoo yang sedang menbungkuk di hadapanya itu dengan pandangan kosong.

**Tapp tapp**

Dan suara langkah kaki Jungsoo yang semakin menjauh itu pertanda bahwa Jungsoo sudah benar-benar meniggalkannya sendiri. Kyuhyun melemparkan pandanganya kearah benda yang berada di tangannya, sebuah kalung yang berbandul huruf **K** di tenganhya.

**Flashback off**

**Author pov **

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, tanganya meraih kalung yang selalu tergantung dilehernya selama 10 tahun.

"4 tahun? Kau bilang hanya akan pergi 4 tahun hyung, tapi kenyataannya kau pergi meninggalkan ku selama 10 tahun. Tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi kepadaku disini"

**Flashback on**

"Apa mau kalian?!" Anak remaja berusia 16 tahun itu berteriak di depan gerombolan namja lain yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

"Mau kami? Kau bertanya mau kami PANGERAN?!" Namja berusia 18 tahun bernama choi seunghyun itu menarik kerah kemeja kyuhyun kasar.

"Ne apa mau kalian dariku?" Kyuhyun menatap seunghyun tanpa ada perasaan takut di matanya.

Seunghyun tersenyum meremehkan, tangan kanannya terangkat siap memberikan sebuah pukulan keras. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah, ia tau apa yang akan di terimanya sebentar lagi.

"Seunghyun!" Merasa terpanggil seunghyun menolehkan matanya kearah sumber suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dia Pangeran kita Choi Seunghyun!" Ucap salah seorang berambut pirang. perlahan Seunghyun melepaskan cengkramannya dikerah Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia salah satu keluarga kerjaan? Apa aku harus menghormati orang-orang yang hanya bisa menghabiskan pajak rakyat?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak mungkin membantah tentang hal yang di ucapkan Seunghyun tadi. Karena semuanya benar, apa yang diucapkan oleh eunghyun adalah benar. Keluarganya hidup dari hasil pajak rakyatnya.

"Aku tidak akan sudi menghormati para boneka negara itu, seharusnya merekalah yang menghormati kita. Karena mereka tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa pajak yang kita bayar!"

Seunghyun tersenyum sinis sebelum pergi dengan teman-temannya meninggalkan Kyuhyun di tempat penyimpanan barang tersebut.

**Flashback off**

**Kropi **

**20 Juni 1986 07.30**

Pagi ini terlihat sangat indah, banyak burung yang saling bersahutan menyanyi di atas pohon. Angin pun berhembus dengan lembut menambah kesan nyaman pagi ini.

"Ini kopinya Yang Mulia" Jungsoo menyimpan gelas yang berisi cairan hitam pekat itu diatas meja yang berda di dekat Yunho.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm.."

"Kenapa begitu cepat?"

Jung soo yang berdiri di sebelah bangku yang di duduki Yunho menatap Yunho iba, ia tahu pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Yunho itu bukan untuk dirinya. Melainkan untuk Yunho sendiri.

"Kenapa tuhan begitu kejam kepada ku hyung?" Suara yang biasanya terdengar tegas itu kini berubah, menjadi suara yang sarat akan keputus asaan.

"Aku mulai lelah hyung, aku lelah jika harus kehilangan sosok yang aku sayangi lagi"

Jung soo terdiam, bukan karena ia tidak mengerti akan ucapan Yunho. Tapi sebaliknya, ia tahu semuanya, semua rahasia istana yang bahkan Yunho juga tidak tahu. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia hanya pelayan kerajaan yang berjanji mengapdi selamanya kepada keluarga kerajaan, kehadirannya tidak terlalu penting.

Tapi ketika ia melihat sosok yang tengah terduduk di sebelahnya, ada perasaan sakit di hatinya. Melihat sosok yang ia jaga dari sosok itu baru melihat dunia sampai sekarang sosok itu sudah menjadi raja yang di hormati banyak orang, Raja yang harus menangung sebuah beban besar yang tak kasat mata.

Setetes cairan bening diam-diam menggalir membasahi wajah Jung soo, ada satu sosok lagi yang tak mungkin ia lupakan. Pangeran kedua yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan demi menjaga sosok rapuh di sampingnya. Dia tahu ini tak adil, ia lebih memilih Yunho dari pada Kyuhyun, ia dulu yakin jika Kyuhyun akan kuat menghadapi semua ini di banding Yunho. Tapi itulah kesalah terbesarnya, seharusnya ia yang berada di samping Kyuhyun saat ini, melindungi Kyuhyun dari orang-orang yang akan menyakitinya. Posisi Kyuhyun sebagai pangeran kedualah yang akan lebih banyak tersakiti di banding yunho yang menjadi seorang raja.

_Disaat raga ini yang hanya bisa diam melihatmu menahan luka yang besar. _

_Disaat takdir tak mengijinkan ku untuk melawannya._

_aku akan tetap berada disampingmu, melindungimu jika badai yang lebih besar akan menghadang mu._

_Ketahuilah, aku memang bukan orang tua mu yang memberikanmu darah sehingga kau bisa hidup._

_Tapi kalian anak ku, anak manisku yang terlahir dari hati ku._

_Aku melihatmu tumbuh, aku selalu berada di sampingmu, saat kau terlahir didunia._

_Dan kumohon jadilah anak yang kuat untuk mereka yang ingin menghancurkan mu nak,,,_

_**20 Juni 1986 10.00**_

_Changmin kini tengah duduk di bangku taman yang selalu ia kunjungi selama hampir setahu itu, memandang daun-daun kering yang tertiup oleh angin. Andaikan ia bisa seperti daun itu, terbang kemanapun angin membawanya pergi. Tapi tidak, tuhan telah menjadikan dirinya sebagai manusia, manusia yang akan pasrah jika takdir mempermainkannya._

_Sebersit ingatan akan sosok yang selalu di temuinya di taman ini kembali mengigatkannya akan kejadian kemarin yang sanggup merubah hidupnya. Sosok itu, sosok yang bernama Jung Yunho adalah seorang raja korea selatan yang seharusnya menjadi musuh terbesarnya. Ya dulu mungkin ia mengangap raja dari selatan adalah musuh yang harus ia bunuh, tapi berbeda sekarang. Berbeda karena sosok itu adalah orang yang di cintainya._

_**Flashback on**_

_**Desember 1985**_

_"Yun-ah" _

_"Hmm.."_

_"Lihat bintang-bintang itu, jika harus memilih salah satu bintang disana apa yang akan kau pilih?" Changmin menujuk langit malam yang terlihat indah malam ini._

_"Aku memilih bintang itu" Yunho menunjuk sebuah bintang kecil yang cahayanya tidak terlalu terang._

_"Kenapa memilih bintang kecil itu, coba kau lihat disana ada bintang sirius, bintang yang paling terang" Changmin menatap bingung kearah yunho yang hanya bisa tersenyum kearahnya._

_"Kau tau menjadi bintang yang paling bersinar itu memerlukan kerja keras yang berat, bahkan mungkin banyak hal yang harus ia korban kan untuk terus dapat dilihat sempurna oleh yang lain. Oleh krena itu aku lebih memilih menjadi bintang kecil yang mempunyai cahaya redup dibanding menjadi bitang yang di puja karena memiliki cahaya yang terang"_

_**Flashback off**_

_"Aku mencintainya hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Changmin meremas rambutnya keras, sungguh jika ia bisa, ia ingin memutar waktu kembali disaat ia bertemu Yunho di taman ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ia hanya manusia biasa yang hanya akan pasrah jika takdir mencoa mempermainkannya._

_**Kropi **_

_**20 Juni 1986 15.00**_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum tak kala melihat tingkah Jongwoon yang menurutnya lucu._

_"Yaa! Kau kemana kura-kura babo?!" Jongwon menghentakkan kakinya imut, sudah terhitung sejam ia mengelilingi taman ini untuk mencari Kura-kura yang di belinya kemarin itu, tapi sampai sekarang binatang membosankan –menurut Kyuhyun itu belum ketemu juga._

_"Yaa! Kyu, bantu aku mencarinya!" Jongwoon menatap kesala kearah Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam dan melihatnya._

"Aniyo, sudahlah jangan mencarinya lagi. Besok aku akan membawakan Kura-kura yang baru untuk bagaimana?" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya santai kearah Jongwoon.

"Mwo? Tidak mau! Aku mau Ddangkoma" Jongwoon kembali melanjutkan acara mencari Kura-kuranya itu.

"Mwo? Ddangkoma?"

"Ne, itu adalah nama yang aku berikan untuk Kura-kura kemarin, wae?" Jongwoon menghentikan langkahnya, memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ck, kekanakan" Ucap kyuhyun santai dan pergi meninggalkan jongwoon.

"MWOO?! KEKANAKAN! KYUHYUN KEMARI KAU!"

Taman itu kembali meriah tak kala suara tawa yang di keluarkan oleh mereka terdengar keras dan tulus, tidak ada yang di tutupi disini. Semuanya murni berasal dari hati.

**Kropi **

**20 Juni 1986 20.30**

Jungsoo hanya bisa terdiam di meja kerjanya, menatapa kosong lembaran kertas photo dan biodata yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu kejam kepada mereka tuhan!" jungsoo menangis, di usianya yang menginjak 43 tahun ia kembali menagis. Menangisi orang-orang yang sudah di anggap anak olenya.

"Aku gagal Chullie, aku gagal.."

**Flashback on**

**3 Februari 1964**

Suara tangisan bayi laki-laki itu kembali membuat suasana istana seoul ramai akan ucapan syukur, mereka bahagia, tentu saja mereka bahagia menyambut kelahiran Pangeran kedua seoul.

**Sreet sreet**

Jungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah tak kala ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik ujung jasnya. Dan sebuah senyum tulus ia tunjukan tak kala mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang menarik jasnya adalah Yunho.

"hyung, apa yang sedang terjadi?" namja kecil bemata musang itu memandang bingung kearah orang-orang yang tengah tersenyum bahagia di sekitarnya.

**Hupp**

"Kau dengar suara tangisan itu Pangeran?" Jungsoo menatap namja berumur 6 tahun yang berada di gendongannya itu.

"Ne!" Yunho mengangguk antusias

"Itu adalah suara adikmu, kau ingin mempunyai adik bayikan?"

"Itu adik bayi Yunnie hyung? Benarkah?" Yunho bertanya antusias tak kala menggetahui jika ia sudah memiliki seorang adik bayi.

"Ne Pangeran, sekarang kau memiliki adik bayi"

"Yeayyyy yunnie punya adik bayiii!" Yunho berteriak sangat keras, membuat beberapa pelayan yang mendengarnya tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu Pangeran mereka.

**Cklek..**

Pintu terbuka, seorang dokter yang berpakain serba putih itu segera menghampiri Jungsoo yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Maaf tuan, apakah Yang Mulia Raja sudah sampai?" Dokter itu menanyakannya dengan tergesa.

"Maaf dok, tapi Yang Mulia Raja sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, Beliau belum sampai" Jungsoo mencoba menjawab dengan sopan.

"Kalau begitu adakah yang bernama Park Jungsoo disini?" Dokter itu kembali bertanya.

"Ne, saya Park Jungsoo dokter. Ada apa?" Jungsoo menatap dokter yang sudah berusia setengah abad itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Syukurlah, Yang Mulia Ratu memanggil anda. Silahkan masuk"

Dokter itu membukakan pintu bagi jungsoo.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Suara Yunho berhasil menyadarkan Jungsoo dari rasa bingungnya, perlahan ia menurunkan Yunho yang sendari tadi masih ia gendong di kursi sebelahnya.

"Pangeran tunggu di sini dulu ya, hyung akan menemui eomma Pangeran di dalam"

"Emm.." Yunho mengangguk patuh.

**Tapp tappp**

Jungsoo melangkah menuju ruangan yang berada di depannya itu dengan perasaan ragu.

**Blamm..**

Suara pintu tertutup ketika jungsoo masuk membuat seseorang yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang itu mengalihkan pandagannya kearah Jungsoo.

"Jungsoo-ah.."

"Ne Yang Mulia Ratu"

Sosok wanita cantik itu tersenyum tak kala mendengar panggilan Jungsoo kepadanya.

"Tolong jangan memanggilku seperti itu Jungsoo-ah"

Jungsoo hanya bisa diam melihat Ratu korea selatan itu berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Kumohon jangan memaksakan diri anda Yang Mulia"

Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum miris tak kala sapaa formal itu terucap kembali dimulut Jungsoo.

"Jungsoo-ah kemarilah.."

Perlahan tapi pasti Jungsoo melangkahkan kakinya kearah Heechul.

"Coba kau lihat dia, tampankan?" Heechul menyerahkan bayi yang baru saja di lahirkannya itu kearah Jungsoo.

Dengan sigap namja berusia 21 tahun itu menggendong bayi yang baru menghirup udara itu.

"Namanya Kyuhyun, Jung Kyuhyun" Heechul tersenyum, menatap putra kecilnya yang tengah di gendong Jungsoo itu dengan pandangan yang tulus.

"Jungsoo-ah.. tolong jaga kedua anak ku dengan baik, aku percaya padamu" Suara lemah dari sang Ratu berhasil menyita perhatian jungsoo.

"Apa maksud anda Yang Mulia? Aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka, andalah yang bisa" Jungsoo menatap heechul bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa Jungsoo-ah, waktu sudah habis sekarang. Aku harus pergi" Heechul tersenyum tipis ketika melhat raut bingung yang di tunjukan jungsoo kepadanya.

**Tiin tinn tinn **

Suara lemah elektrokardiograf terasa menggema di ruangan itu.

"Chullie.." suara Jungsoo terdengar lirih

Heechul tersenyum tulus kali ini, sungguh ia sangat merindukan panggilan ini dari Jungsoo.

"Jungsoo-ah kumohon jaga anak-anak ku seperti kau menjaga ku dulu, jangan biarakan mereka tersakiti. Aku percaya padamu"

Jungsoo melangkah mendekati Heechul yang kini terlihat sangat lemah dimatanya.

"kumohon jangan mendekat!"

**Tapp **

Jungsoo terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya, matanya semakinmemerah tak kala Heechul kembali tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang Jungsoo-ah"

"Aku tidak mau.."

"Ku..mohon.."

Jungsoo dengan berat hati memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Heechul, melangkah perlahan kearah pintu di depannya.

"Aku..men..cintaimu...jungsoo-ah..."

Jungsoo mengeratkan dekapannya, mencoba berbagi kekuatan dengan bayi tak berdosa yang hanya bisa menatapnya.

**Tinn... tinn... tinn..**

**Cklek **

Jungsoo membuka pintu di depannya itu perlahan, "hik..hik..hikk" semua orang yang berkumpul di depan pintu itu menatap bayi yang menangis di dekapan Jungsoo itu kagum.

"Pangeran kedua kita sungguh tampan, tapi dia kenapa menangis?"

**Tinn.. tinn.. tinn.. tiiiinnnnnnnnnn...**

**Fashback off**

Jungsoo kembali melemparkan pandangannya kearah photo dan biodata yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

**Nama : Kim Jongwoon**

TTL : pyongyang, 24 Agustus 1962 korea utara

Tinggi/ Berat :178 cm / 64 kg

Gol. Darah : AB

**Nama : choikang changmin**

Tanggal Lahir : 18 Februari 1964

Tempat Lahir : pyongyang, korea utara

Tinggi : 185 cm

Golongan Darah : B

**Tbc/end**

**Note: **jujur ini adalah ff pertama aku yang ku publish di ffn, sebelumnya aku juga belum pernah publish ff dimana pun itu, jadi tolong hargai saya sebagai pemula yang membutuhkan motivasi chingudeul disini. Kelanjutan cerita ini tergantung sama kalian. Disini saya sangat menerima kritik dan saran, flame juga boleh asalkan wajar. Sekian~ terimakasih :) salam kenal semuanya~~~

**Please give me your review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 who is Jongwoon & Changmin

"Hyuuuung~!"

Junsoo menoleh tak kala ada suara yang sangat di kenalnya memanggil namanya dengan semangat.

"Ada apa Pangeran" Jungsoo menatap lembut kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya, senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya tak kala ia menyadari kyuhyun yang sudah berbeda dengan kyuhyun empat tahun yang lalu.

"Mana Yunho hyung?" perlahan senyum dibibir Jungsoo mulai menghilang, tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus rambut kyuhyun yang tingginya mulai menyamainya.

"Yunho hyung ada, keadaanya pun baik-baik saja"

"Benarkah? Kapan ia akan datang dan menemuiku hyung?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan semangat, matanya memancarkan kerinduan akan kehadiran sosok sang hyung di dekatnya.

"Bersabarlah.. nanti pasti Pangeran akan bertemu dengan Yang Mulia"

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu hari dimana aku akan bertemu dengan yunho hyung"

**Kropi**

**Present**

"**The Prince"**

**Pairing : Cho kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin & Other**

**Genre : Angst & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Lengt : One Shoot**

**Disclaimer : They're belong's to God. But this ff is mine**

**Warning : Typo's, BL, Crak pair**

**Summary : Dibalik sifat dinginya itu, aku tau ia begitu banyak menyimpan luka. Adik ku, adik kecil ku yang selalu menjerit saat aku mengganggu kegiatan main gamenya itu kini berubah, dunia memang menuntut nya untuk selalu tampil sempurna. Tapi aku tidak, aku hanya ingin melihatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri KYUSUNG & HOMIN**

**Note : cerita ini terinspirasi oleh Drakor King 2 Heart, tapi semua ide yang terkadung di dalam ff ini murni hasil jerih payah saya.**

"**speak"**

'**mind'**

**Kropi **

**30 September 1986**

Daun-daun kering itu tampak gembira ketika angin datang dan membawa mereka pergi ketempat baru yang tak mereka ketahui, berkelana dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Andaikan saja hidup yunho semudah daun-daun kering itu, mungkin ia tak akan berada disini, menunggu seseorang yang mungkin tak akan pernah datang kemari dan menemui yunho lagi seperti dulu.

Sungguh Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa sosok yang selalu di tunggunya selama tiga bulan ini seperti menghilang di telan bumi. Shim Changmin itulah nama sosok yang berhasil membuat seorang Jung Yunho terus menunggu selama tiga bulan, sosok namja tinggi dengan segala kesederhanannya. kesederhanaan yang membuat yunho mempunyai keterterikan lebih pada pemuda yang menjadikan makan sebagai hobbynya itu.

Masih teringat dengan jelas oleh yunho pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah saat yunho pertama kali menampakan dirinya di muka umum sebagai seorang Raja baru yang mengatikan posisi Appanya sebagai Raja terdahulu. Dan kebetulan Changmin berada disana, berdiri beberapa meter di depannya dengan pandangan kecewa yang tersirat dengan jelas di matanya tak kala yunho bertemu pandang dengannya, dan setelahnya Changmin pergi meninggalkanya.

Tangan yunho bergerak memijat batang hidungnya, memikirkan alasan kenapa seorang shim changmin pergi meninggalkannya dulu dan menghilangnya changmin selama tiga bulan ini masih menjadi misteri baginya. Tapi jika alasan Changmin hanya kecewa karena tidak di beritahu oleh yunho jika sebenarnya ia akan menjadi Raja, tapi kenapa harus selama ini? Kenapa changmin harus meninggalkannya sendiri selama tiga bulan. Memang apa salahnya jika ia adalah seorang Raja.

"Shim Changmin..."

**Kropi**

**Kamar Kyuhyun, Istana seoul**

Sekarang kyuhyun tengah berdiri disana, didepan jendela besar yang memang tersedia di kamarnya. Mata berwarna caramel itu menatap kosong daun-daun yang berguguran dari pohonnya, terjatuh ketanah sebelum angin kembali membawa mereka pergi.

Seulas senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya, hari ini adalah hari tepat satu tahun ia bertemu dengan Kim Jongwoon di taman itu, ditaman yang sampai sekarang menjadi tempat favorit mereka untuk bertemu.

"Kim-ah..."

**Flashback on**

**30 September 1985**

Masih tergambar dengan jelas diingatan kyuhyun saat ia melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah taman yang berada di daerah pingiran seoul yang seperti dilupakan itu. Matanya memandang kesekeliling taman yang masih terjaga keasriannya ini, banyak burung-burung yang berterbangan di atasnya, dan tepat beberapa meter didepannya terdapat sebuah sungai buatan yang terkesan menambah kesempurnaan taman ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum diam-diam dalam pikirannya kyuhyun mengejek orang-orang yang menghiraukan taman seindah ini.

**Tapp..**

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah kursi taman yang berada di depan sungai, sebelum ia menundukkan dirinya di kursi itu. Matanya perlahan memejam , ia sangat suka akan suasana tenang yang terasa sangat kuat ditaman ini, membuat tubuh dan jiwa yang semula lelah perlahan-lahan terlupakan begitu saja.

Cukup lama kyuhyun menutup matanya dengan posisi terduduk tegak di kursi taman itu, sebelum sebuah pergeran dari kursi yang di dudukinya membuatnya mau tidak mau harus membuka matanya kembali.

"!"

Kyuhyun sedikit berjengkit kaget ketika matanya yang baru terbuka itu melihat sesosok namja yang menatap polos kearahnya.

"Kau siapa?"

Kyuhyun mengkerutkan alisnya saat suara bariton yang terdengar dari sosok disebelahnya itu mengajukkan pertanyaan yang jarang sekali di tunjukkan orang kepadanya.

"Kau tidak mengenal ku"

"Emm..." namja berambut dark itu menggelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Jeongmal?"

"Emm.. memangnya kau siapa? Apa kau seorang selebritis?"

"Hahahaha.." Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, baginya sosok yang kini tengah memandang bingung kearahnya itu sangat lucu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"  
"Ehem.."

Kyuhyun berdehem ketika ia menyadari tingkahnya tadi sangat tidak menunjukkan dirinya.

"Aniyo, aku bukan selebritis seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya,,,, masyarakat biasa"

"oh baiklah, perkenalkan aku Kim Jongwoon. Kau?"

Namja manis yang bernam Kim Jongwoo itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya kepada kyuhyun.

"..." tidak ada suara yang di keluarkan kyuhyun, matanya kini hanya menatap kosong tangan Jongwoon yang berada di depannya.

"Hello~"

"Ah, namaku Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, tangan kanannya kini tengah menjabat tangan Jongwoon.

"Kyuhyun? Marga mu?" Jongwoon memandang kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku tidak mempunyai marga, jadi panggil aku Kyuhyun saja"

Perlahan kyuhyun melepaskan jabatan tangannya, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali menghadap sungai didepannya.

"Kau tau, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu seseorang yang berkunjung ketaman ini salain aku"

"..." kyuhyun tidak menjawab, pandangannya tetap fokus memandang sungai di depannya.

"Apa boleh aku mengaggapmu sebagai teman baru ku? Aku juga ingin memiliki teman disini"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongwoon yang memang duduk di sampingnya, menatap namja manis yang kini tengah tersenyum sambil memandang sungai.

**Flashback off**

Dan semenjak itu mereka selalu bertemu di tamam yang sama, sekedar untuk megobrol atau hanya duduk diam meresapi rasa nyaman yang mereka rasakan setiap mereka bertemu. Semua itu terus berulang hingga saat ini, saat dimana Kyuhyun sudah tidak mengagap Jongwoon sekedar seorang teman. karena kyuhyun tau, setiap perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Jongwoon itu kini bukan perasaan teman biasa. Tapi lebih, perasaan yang tumbuh subur di dalam hatinya, perasaan yang orang-orang sebut dengan nama **cinta**.

_Jika cinta ini tumbuh dari rasa nyaman dan kebersamaan, aku ingin kau juga merasakannya.._

_Merasakan setiap debaran yang selalu aku rasakan saat aku bersama mu..._

_Tapi..._

_Aku takut,, _

_Aku taku, Jika suatu saat nanti ketika kita harus perpisah, cinta ini juga akan pergi meninggalkan ku..._

**Kropi **

**Tok tokk tokk**

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil membuat kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, mata yang tadinya menatap kosong daun-daun diluar itu kini perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi pandangan dingin dan angkuh.

"Masuk!"

**Cklekk..**

**Tap tapp tapp**

Suara pintu terbuka dengan disusul suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya membuat kyuhyun tau jika seseorang tengah berdiri di belangnya saat ini.

"Hari ini ada Acara pembukaan Museum baru yang mengharuskan anda datang dan memberi sambutan disana Pangeran"

Kyuhyun segera membalikan badannya ketika suara yang sangat tidak asing di telinganya itu kembali terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mau menghadirinya"

Jungsoo yang ternyata orang yang berdiri di depan kyuhyun itu kini menatap kyuhyun yang memang sudah menatapnya.

"Tapi ini acara penting Pangeran, anda harus menghadirinya"

"Bukankah Sang Raja telah kembali? Kenapa tidak memintanya saja"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, matanya memandang remeh Jungsoo yang tetap memandang lembut kearahnya.

"Beliau ada urusan lain yang juga sangat penting, kehadiran Pangeran mungkin bisa mengantikan Raja yang tidak berkenan hadir"

"Aku kira dengan kehadirannya bisa membuatku kembali terlupakan disini, tapi ternyata tidak, aku masih di butuhkan sebagai bayangannya"

Tubuh jungsoo terasa membeku, matanya kini menatap kyuhyun yang melangkah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dikamarnya.

_Punggung yang berada di depanmu kini bukan lah punggung seorang bocah 12 tahun,_

_Punggung yang sekarang berada di depan mu kini adalah punggung yang begitu banyak menyimpan luka,,,_

_Luka yang ia rasakan tampa ada satupun orang yang berada di sampingnya._

_Ia hanya korban,,,_

_Keadaan yang memaksanya menjadi sosok yang harus terus terlihat kuat meskipun ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi._

**Kropi **

Suara riuh tepuk tangan di sebuah aula hotel baru di seoul itu masih terdengar meriah, dengan di selingi banyak decakkan kagum orang-orang yang hadir disana. Jung Kyuhyun itulah nama orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini, sosok yang tengah berdiri angkuh dengan senyum dingin andalannya.

Kyuhyun melangkah turun dari panggung yang memang disediakan khusus untuknya itu, sepasang jas yang terlihat mahal itu terasa cocok di gunakan olehnya. Ia terus melangkah meninggalkan aula hotel yang masih dipenuhi decakkan kagum akan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat tadi? Apa yang perlu mereka kagumi dari boneka hidup seperti ku" suara bernada dingin itu memecah keheningan mobil mewah yang melaju cepat itu.

"..." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika Jungsoo tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

" turun kan saya di taman yang berada di daerah pinggiran seoul"

"Baik Pangeran"

Diam-diam Jungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, ia tau kyuhyun akan kemana dan bertemu dengan siapa disana.

**Kropi **

**Di sebuah tempat di seoul**

"Changmin-ah!"

Changmin tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan sebuah pelukan dari orang yang memanggilnya tadi, ia menoleh menatap sosok yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau sedang apa min-ah, apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak hyung" changmin menggeleng, matanya terus menatap sosok yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya. Sosok yang tengah duduk di sampingnya adalah sosok yang sudah di anggap sebagai penyelamat hidupnya, sosok inilah yang pertama kali menggenalkan arti kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia rasakan dulu. Sosok yang dengan mudah mempercayainya dan sosok pertama yang memberinya pelukkan hangat dan sebuah pengakuan yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh changmin.

"_Mulai sekarang kau adikku, dan biasakan dirimu untuk memanggilku hyung mulai saat ini"_

**Flashback on**

Masih teringat dengan jelas oleh changmin saat itu, saat dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"Siapa namamu?" Jongwoon yang saat itu tengah duduk dihadapan changmin menatap changmin yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Siap! Nama Choikang Changmin, Kapten Devisi Darat Korea utara!" Changmin yang kala itu memakai pakaian tentara berdiri tegap di hadapan Jongwoon.

Perlahan Jongwoon berdiri, kemudian ia melangkah kearah changmin.

"Kau tau, pakaian mu ini tidak cocok dengan mu" Jongwoon membuka topi yang di pakai oleh changmin.

"Aku tahu siapa dirimu changmin, aku telah meperhatikan mu dari dulu" Changmin menatap bingung Jongwoon yang kini tengah mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau adalah Choikang Changmin yang terpaksa menjadi tentara karena keluarga mu yang berhutang pada partai, mengabdikan dirimu sebagai prajurit sepanjang hidupmu bukan kah itu keputusan yang tidak adil yang di ambil partai?" Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu ia berhadapan dengan orang yang terhormat sekarang.

"Kau bebas sekarang, partai tidak berhak mengatur kehidupanmu lagi" dengan cepat changmin menatap Jongwoon yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya.

"Be-benarkah?" suara changmin bergetar.

"Kau bebas Changmin, kau bebas sekarang"

changmin hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya ketika sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya itu membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat yang tak pernah changmin rasakan.

"T-Tuan..."

"Mulai sekarang kau adikku, dan biasakan dirimu untuk memanggilku hyung mulai saat ini"

**Flashback off**

Changmin terus menatap wajah jongwoon yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya, menatap sosok yang bahkan tidak terlihat sebagai sosok yang seharusnya menjadi pempin di negaranya. Menurut changmin sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya itu tidak cocok untuk menjadi pemimpin negara mereka yang terkenal dengan negara komunis itu.

"Min-ah kenapa sekarang kau terlihat sangat jarang keluar?"

Jongwoon menoleh menatap changmin yang sendari tadi masih menatapnya.

"Aku hanya malas hyung, lebih baik aku disini bersama mu" changmin tersenyum kearah Jongwoon, mencoba menyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Bukankah dulu kau selalu bertemu dengan pria Jung itu, lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

Perlahan senyuman di bibir changmin luntur, matanya menatap kosong kedepan.

"Aku membenci dia hyung, dia seorang pembohong" suara changmin terdengar lirih, sangat lirih.

"Min-ah.." Jongwoon mendekati changmin, tangan kanannya mengenggam tangan changmin.

"Hyung yakin, ia pasti mempunyai alasan yang kuat kenapa ia memutuskan untuk berbohong kepadamu"

Changmin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Jongwoon.

'_tapi ia seorang Raja hyung, seseorang yang harus kita hindari'_

**Kropi **

"Hentikan mobilnya disini"

**Ckitttt**

Suara rem mobil yang berhenti medadak tedengar di depan sebuah taman kecil yang jarang di kujungi masyarakat itu. Kyuhyun keluar mobil dengan pakaian resminya, dengan salah satu tangannya yang sibuk melepas jas dan mulai menggulung lengan kemejanya, tapi gerakannya itu terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat orang yang sangat dikenalinya tengah berdiri tak juah darinya.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, nanti malam Yang Mulia Raja ingin bertemu dengan anda" suara Jungsoo yang menyusul kyuhyun keluar mobil berhasil membuat orang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka itu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Kim-ah?... KIM!"

Kyuhyun berlari ketika ia rasa sosok tadi benar Kim, ia terus berlari mengelilingi taman tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Tapi Kim tidak berada disana, Kim pergi dan kyuhyun tidak tau kemana Kim akan pergi selain taman ini.

**Kropi **

"Aarrrgh..!" kyuhyun berteriak kesal, ia terduduk di bangku yang biasanya menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Pangeran.."

"KAU PUAS SEKARANG JUNGSOO! KAU PUAS MELIHAT KU KEMBALI KEHILANGAN SESEORANG YANG BERARTI UNTUKKU?!" kyuhyun berteriak marah tak kala jungsoo yang sendari tadi mengikutinya itu memanggilnya dengan nada bersalah.

"Bukan itu maksud saya Pangeran..." perlahan Jungsoo mendekati kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk di bangku itu.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! KU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT BODOH!"

Seperti tak mendengar teriakkan Kyuhyun, jungsoo tetap melangkah mendekati kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tuli?! Aku bilang jangan mendekat!"

"Pangeran..."

Jungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping kyuhyun, tangan kanannya menarik kyuhyun supaya menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau?!..."

"Pukul saya, maki saya Pangeran, jika itu membuat mu lega. Bagi semua luka yang kau rasakan itu kepada saya"

**Bugh..**

Jungsoo terjengkang kebelakang, tubuhnya yang tak lagi muda itu tak siap menerima pukulan dari kyuhyun.

**Bugh bugh! Bugh..**

"Brengsek!"

**Bugh bugh! Bugh..**

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau lebih memilih hyung dari pada aku! Kenapa kau juga meninggalkan ku sendiri! Kau tau apa yang mereka berbuat kepada?!" Kyuhyun terus meracau, tangannya terus memukul Jungsoo yang kini berada di bawahnya.

"A-aku membencimu! Aku membenci semua orang yang meninggalkan ku dulu!"

Setetes cairan bening itu meluncur turun dari mata kyuhyun.

"Kau tau apa yang mereka katakan pada ku?! Aku **iblis**! Aku iblis yang membuat Ratu mereka meninggal!"

Kepalan tangan yang siap kembali bersarang di wajah Jungsoo itu malah memukul tanah, pergerakan kyuhyun terhenti, wajahnya menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dengan deras.

"Pangeran.." Jungsoo mencoba bangkit, wajahnya yang penuh lebam dan darah itu sama sekali tidak terasa sakit. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit ketika melihat sosok didepannya yang sedang menahan air matanya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!"

**Grebb..**

"Pangeran.." kyuhyun diam, ia tidak melawan saat jungsoo memeluknya. Sesungguhnya jauh dari dalam hatinya ia sangat merindukkan pelukkan ini, pelukkan hangat yang hanya jungsoo yang memilikinya.

"Ka-kau tau hyung? Setiap hari mereka mengejekku, mengatakan bahwa aku seorang iblis yang membunuh ibu kandungnya" kyuhyun menangis ingatanya tentang orang-orang yang menghinanya kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"A-aku bukan ibliskan hyung?" jungsoo meneteskan air matanya tak kala kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat yang mampu membuat hatinya berdetak sakit itu, tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau bukan seorang iblis, kau Pangeran kami. Pangeran yang begitu berharga sehingga Yang Mulia Ratu rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkanmu"

**Kropi **

**30 September 1986 20.00**

**Ruang Makan Istana**

Yunho terduduk gelisah di kursinya, sudah tiga puluh menit ia menunggu kyuhyun untuk makan malam bersama tapi hingga saat ini sosok itu belum muncul juga. Yunho menatap Jungsoo yang kini berdiri disampingnya, menanyakan keberdaan kyuhyun dengan gerakan mata(?). dan yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas sabar ketika Jungsoo menjawab dengan tenang.

"Pangeran akan segera datang Yang Mulia, mohon bersabarlah"

Dan tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 20.05 kyuhyun muncul dan langsung duduk di hadapan yunho, seketika raut gelisah yunho berganti dengan raut bahagia.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Kyunnie, hyung kira kau tak akan datang lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin"

"..." tidak ada jawaban, kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapan yunho hanya bisa menunduk menatap makanan yang disediakan untuknya. Seulas senyum kecewa terlukis di wajah yunho, tapi senyum itu dengan cepat berganti dengan senyum tulus khas yunho saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap yunho.

"Aku tau semuanya hyung"

"Nde?" yunho tersenyum ketika ia menangkap tak ada lagi nada dingin didalam ucapan kyuhyun kepadanya tadi.

"Aku mengetahui alasan kenapa hyung tidak menepati janji hyung untuk kembali setelah 4 tahun hyung bersekolah di luar negri"

**Deg **

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya, ia menaruh sumpit yang sendari tadi di pegangnya.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Iya, aku mengetahui semuanya hyung"

**Deg **

**Deg **

**Tbc **

Note : maaf jika ff ini mengecewakan, karena jujur aku sempet ragu buat ngelanjutin ff ini, soalnya aku sedikit kecewa karena melihat views yang banyak tapi yang menghargai aku dengan sebuah komenan hanya 20 orang :( aku tidak memaksa buat kalian untuk komen, tapi aku hanya ingin chingudeul menghargai aku dan para author lain dengan cara meberikan pendapat kalian di kolom review, aku tidak janji untuk meneruskan ff ini jika masih banyak sider.

Padahal satu kalimat yang kalian tulis di kolom review itu sangat berarti buat ku.

**Buat orang-orang yang aku tulis di bawah ini aku ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK** **love u all :***

**SungYoung, ErmaClouds, 24., she, Jy, Liekyusung, ****swag crack**., Rini11888., **tety sinaga 9**., iwsumpter., Harpaairiry., ajib4ff., hera3424., sparQclouds, Cloud246., dewicloudsddangko., missjelek., i'm the cutest sparkyu., T**tinachalite saranghaejanggeunsuk**., banzaianime80.,

**Dan buat yang udah nge favorite sama nge folow ff ini thank you so much chingu :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please give me your review :)**

(sider kumohon hargai saya)


End file.
